starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The Essential Atlas
The Essential Atlas, to publikacja, której autorem jest Jason Fry i Daniel Wallace. Wydano ją w 2009 roku. Później wydano na internecie jeszcze materiały dodatkowe do Atlasu - Supplement. Zawartość *Authors' Acknowledgments *Contents *Introduction **The Galaxy, Stars, and Planets *Part I **The Political Galaxy **Geography and The Structure of The Senate **Systems, Sectors, Oversectors, and Regions ***Star Systems ***Subsectors and Sectors ***Oversectors and Priority Sectors ***Regions **The Deep Core **The Core Worlds **Astrocartography, Navicomputers, and Trade Routes **A Spacer's Life - BoSS and The ImPeRe **The Colonies **The Galaxy's Population ***The Arrowhead ***The Northern Dependencies ***The Negs ***The Slice ***The Southern Core ***The Trailing Sectors ***The Western Reaches ***The Trans-Hydian ***The New Territories **The Inner Rim **The Expansion Region **The Wonders of The Galaxy ***Coruscant's Imperial Palace ***The Dawn Pyramid of Aargau ***The Brass Soldiers of Axum ***The Shawken Spire ***Belgoth's Beacon ***The Valley of Royalty on Duro ***The Celebratus Archive of Obroa-skai ***The Statue of Xim on Desevro ***Crevasse City on Alderaan ***The Ark of Baron Auletphant ***The Coruscant Ice Crypts ***The Caliginous Automaton of Tomo-Reth ***The Tract of Makem Te ***The Esraza Temple of Oligtaz ***The Forbidden Gardens of Nuswatta ***The Crystal City of Calius saj Leeloo on Berchest ***Tha Halls of Knowledge on Phateem ***The Cathedral of Winds on Vortex ***The Alsakan Mosaics ***The Space City of Nespis VIII **The Mid Rim **Client States of The Empire ***The Corporate Sector Authority ***The Hapes Consortium ***Hutt Space **Hutt Space **A Closer Look: Hutt Space and Neighboring Regions ***Keldooine ***Kwenn Space Station ***Irith ***Da Hutta ***Nar Hekka ***Kleeva ***Nal Hutta ***Nar Shaddaa ***Tol Amn ***Toydaria ***Runaway Prince ***Ganath ***Jilrua ***Nar Kaaga ***Carnovia ***Circumtore ***Affavan ***Hollastin ***Aylayl ***Tsyk ***Riileb ***Unagin ***Syvris ***Xolu ***Far Pando ***Near Pando ***Rorak 4 ***Diyu ***Ylesia ***Poytta ***Ziugen ***Outland Transit Station ***Lirra ***Hosko ***Varl ***M'Hanna ***Tisht ***Saqqar ***Nar Haaska ***Droxu ***Usk ***Moralan ***Elgit ***Zisia ***Ulmatra ***Kafane ***Nimia ***Klatooine ***Ques ***Sriluur ***Lant ***Dirha ***Cyborrea ***Sionia ***Nimban ***Nar Kreeta ***Ilos ***Ilos Minor ***Tal Nami ***Alee ***Sleheyron ***Mulatan ***Gos Hutta ***Kor Besadii ***Groth ***Langoona ***Bootana Shagplan ***Pybus ***Nar Chunna ***Huloon ***Saki ***Sakidopa ***Sakiduba ***Sakifwanna ***Cyax ***Godsheart **The Outer Rim Territories **Wild Space and The Unknown Regions **Miscellaneous Regions ***Atrisian Commonwealth ***Bothan Space ***Botor Enclave/Daupherm Planet States ***Herglic Space ***Ktilac Regions ***Nouane ***Paqwepori *Part II **Planets of The Galaxy ***Alderaan ***Anaxes ***Anoat ***Ansion ***Bakura ***Bespin ***Bestine ***Bonadan ***Bothawui ***Boz Pity ***Brentaal ***Byss ***Christophsis ***Corellia ***Coruscant ***Csilla ***Dagobah ***Dantooine ***Dathomir ***Duro ***Endor (Forest Moon) ***Eriadu ***Felucia ***Fondor ***Gamorr ***Geonosis ***Hapes ***Honoghr ***Hoth ***Iego ***Ilum ***Ithor ***Kalee ***Kamino ***Kashyyyk ***Kessel ***Korriban ***Kuat ***Malastare ***Mandalore ***Mimban (Circarpous V) ***Mon Calamari ***Mustafar ***Mygeeto ***Naboo ***Nagi ***Nal Hutta ***Nar Shaddaa ***Neimoidia ***Nubia ***N'Zoth ***Onderon ***Ord Mantell ***Ossus ***Rakata Prime (Lehon) ***Rattatak ***Raxus Prime ***Rhen Var ***Rishi ***Rodia ***Ruusan ***Ryloth ***Saleucami ***Sernpidal ***Shadda-Bi-Boran ***Sullust ***Taanab ***Tatooine ***Teth ***Thyferra ***Toydaria ***Triton ***Tund ***Utapau ***Yavin ***Zonama Sekot *Part III **The Atlas of Galactic History ***Before The Republic ****The Gree ****The Kwa ****The Sharu ****The Columi ****The Killiks ****Humans and Taungs ****The Rakatan Infinite Empire ****Xim and the Tion ****Origins of the Jedi and Sith **Galactic Exploration **Major Trade Routes ***The Koros Trunk Line ***The Perlemian Trade Route ***The Corellian Trade Run ***The Corellian Trade Spine ***The Rimma Trade Route ***The Hydian Way ***The Metellos Trade Route ***The Salin Corridor ***The Braxant Run ***The Triellus Trade Route ***The Ootmian Pabol ***The Gandeal-Fondor Hyperlane **The Slice **Great Spacefaring Species ***Baragwin ***Devaronians ***Duros ***Gran ***Herglics ***Humans ***Ithorians ***Khil ***Verpine ***Zabraks **Ancient Mysteries of The Galaxy ***The Shrines of Kooroo ***The Loag Dagger ***The Nova Vaults of Kakitai bel Toyouin ***The Mindharp of Sharu ***The Sharka'k Noor ***The Bedlam Spirits ***The Infant of Shaa **The Great Hyperspace War **The Sith War **The Mandalorian Wars/The Jedi Civil War (Second Sith War) **The Mandalorians **Zenith of The Republic **The Kanz Disorders **The Hapes Cluster **The Hydian Way ***Act I: Hall of Brentioch ***Act II: The Jungles of Nuvar ***Act III: The Temple of Imynusoph ***Historic Notes ***Addendum **Descent Into Darkness **A Closer Look: Tatooine, Geonosis, and The Arkanis Sector ***Arkanis ***Issor ***New Ator ***Kemal Station ***Andooweel ***Tatooine ***Ooo-temiuk ***C-Foroon ***B-Foroon ***A-Foroon ***Piroket ***Vuzsa ***D'Anjon Nebula ***Pii 3 ***Pii 4 ***Austan ***Utaruun ***Obana ***Vor Deo ***Khubeaie ***Gedi ***Geonosis ***Cranan ***Melnea's World ***Vactooine ***Cirus II ***Heffirin ***Mika ***Vasch ***Huldamun ***Najiba ***Sirpar ***Gorno ***Tarnoonga **The Clone Wars **A Closer Look: Kashyyyk and its Neighbors ***Lantillies ***Nazzri ***Avenelle ***Uyter ***Togoria ***Charros ***Balamak ***Bimmisaari ***Boz Pity ***Kashyyyk ***Kwookrrr ***Rakhuuun ***Chamble ***Messert ***Randon ***Tholatin ***Mytaranor ***Torn Station ***Ota ***Pizilis ***Rorgam ***Quas Killam ***New Apsolon ***Terr'skiar ***Coachelle ***Thornhedge Nebula ***Bissillirus ***Deysum ***Longwind ***Lexrul ***Sneeve ***Durkteel ***Yitabo ***Chalacta ***Blimph ***Ubrikkia **The Dark Times ***The Cleansing of New Plympto ***The Byss Lure ***The Eye of Palpatine ***The Caamas Firestorm ***The Desiccation of Gholondreine ***The Enslavement of Kashyyyk ***The Ghorman Massacre ***The Subjugation of Mon Calamari **The Exploits of Lando Calrissian (4 BBY - 1 ABY) **The Adventures of Han Solo **The Corporate Sector **A Closer Look: Major Worlds of The Corporate Sector and Neighboring Regions ***Etti IV ***Lythos ***D'ian ***Ninn ***Mall'ordian ***Reltooine ***Knolstee ***Matra VI ***Ocsin ***Saclas ***Lur ***Dra III ***Maryo ***Duroon ***Ession ***Kalla ***Saffalore ***Media ***Kail ***Davirien ***Urdur ***Oslumpex V ***Ammuud ***Orron III ***Ban-Satir II ***Erysthes ***R'alla ***Rampa III ***Kir ***Lafra ***Crici ***Drog VI ***Jerrist VI ***Biewa ***Issagra ***Deltooine ***Fether ***Gaurick ***Joodrudda ***Farana ***Hull's Star ***Lo'Uran ***Tothis ***Atchorb ***Kamar ***Mytus ***Hiit ***Trian ***Ekibo ***Pypin ***Brochiib ***Perin ***Fibuli ***Ulicia ***Abo Dreth ***Brosi **A Princess in Peril **The Ultimate Power In The Universe **A Closer Look: Yavin and The Gordian Reach ***Junction ***Hynah ***Toprawa ***Selitan ***Pinoora ***Denarrii Station ***Denarrii Nebula ***Torque ***Jovan ***Jovan Station ***Vallusk Cluster ***Arkuda ***Gulvitch ***Bronsoon ***Xochtl ***Povanaria ***Durgen's Star ***Trinovat ***Near Indosa ***Far Indosa ***Presbalin ***Krylon ***Ladarra ***Marrovia ***Kli'aar ***Betshish ***Mogoshyn ***Mannova ***Kushibah ***Feswe Corridor ***Feswe Minor ***Tertiary Feswe ***Feswe Prime ***Yavin ***Vaal ***Glade ***Weryin's Colony ***The Roil ***Korphir ***Tenara ***the Cometwash ***Usta ***Barison ***Feena ***Kalishik ***Arda ***Capella ***Little Capella ***Feldwes ***Pygorix ***Karsten's World ***Spintir ***B'trilla ***Chenowei ***Elamposnia ***Atorra ***Troos **Shadowports of The Galaxy ***Bogden ***Gelgelar Free Port ***Kattada ***Keyorin ***Llanic ***Terminus ***Vergesso Prime **The Era of Rebellion **The Spice Trade **A Closer Look: Hoth and The Greater Javin ***Javin ***Aztubek ***Kumru ***High Chunah ***Kirtarkin ***Mexeluine ***Gerrenthum ***Indellian ***Bendeluum ***Hoth ***Anoat ***Bespin ***Varonat ***Burnin Konn ***Allyuen ***Tokmia ***Isis ***Shuxl ***Ertegas ***Darlyn Boda ***Orn Kios ***Ozu ***Isde Naha ***Togominda ***Bavva ***Nothoiin ***Council ***Polmanar ***Delphon ***The Ring ***Kiax ***Ivax Nebulae ***Mijos ***Shuldene ***Lutrillia **A Closer Look: Endor and The Moddell Sector ***Annaj ***Ovise ***Thonner ***Qina ***Kuna's Tooth ***Kuna's Eye ***Kuna's Fist ***Kuna's Horn ***Kuna's Tail ***Maya Kovel ***Vasha ***Vex ***Trindello ***Endor ***Endor Gate ***Murk ***Din Pulsar ***Zorbia ***Monsua Nebula ***UR-1060 ***UR-2650 ***UR-3741 ***UR-8827 ***UR-9353 ***Sanyassa ***Ast Kikorie **An Empire Fragmented **Advance of The New Republic **Rogue Squadron's Campaigns **An Imperial Restoration **The Dark Empire (10-11 ABY) ***Operation Shadow Hand **Decline and Fall ***The Pentastar Alignment ***The Crimson Empire **Toward a Lasting Peace **A Closer Look: The Senex and Juvex Worlds ***Senex ***Neelanon ***Crovna ***Asmeru ***Angratha ***Hestria ***Kedorzha ***Simoom ***Fengrine ***Karfeddion ***Atron ***Boro-borosa III ***Serat ***Hovan ***Port Evokk ***Tekurr'k ***Yetoom ***Anturus ***Denebia ***Kalgo ***Doreen ***Usnia ***Varadan ***Kamur ***Tranthellix ***Osmani ***Shoon ***Antiquity ***Jalarren ***Suliana ***Bator Bai ***Voorsbain ***Hutlar ***Nepoy ***Caltinia ***Adoris ***Nars ***Knores ***Rulaar ***Paramatan ***Nantama ***Aquella ***Presteen ***Veron ***Cyimarra ***Skartis ***Mussubir ***Manforgon ***Kassido ***Yhifar ***Kardura ***Dioll ***Thermon ***Malador ***Ossiathora ***Deminol ***Anstares ***Zaria ***Carsanza ***Valorsi ***Zyluria ***Resti Kel ***Pirralor ***K'ath ***Talhovi ***Little Talhovi ***Thull's Vault ***Arporatal-Lanin ***Pieldi ***Velga Prime ***Loovria ***Tinallis ***Vulcar ***Tyluun ***Kimm Aurek ***Besh ***Cresh ***Juvex ***Dramassia ***Umthyg ***Farstone ***Q'mara ***Dasoor ***Selenius ***Ogem ***Tarsa ***New Cylimba ***Rindao ***Parada ***Belsavis ***Ossel ***Garnib ***Greeb-Streebling Cluster **A Galaxy Invaded **The Chiss Ascedancy ***Avidich ***Celwis ***Cioral ***Copero ***Cormit ***Crustai ***Csaus ***Csilla ***Jamiron ***Kinoss ***Klasse Ephemora ***Naporar ***Ool ***Oyokal ***Pesfavri ***The Redoubt ***Rentor ***Rhigar ***Sarvchi ***Shihon ***Sposia ***Tenupe ***Thearterra ***Thrago ***Yashuvhu ***Catlia ***Massoss ***Sharb ***Noris ***Schesa ***Ornfra **Conflict Renewed *Epilogue **The Empire Reborn *Appendix **"A-Z" List of Planets - Region, Coordinates (23 Mere - Zznza) *About The Authors *About The Illustrators Tabele, schematy, treści uzupełniające: *Main Sequence Stars Habitability (tabela) *Star Types and The Main Sequence (tabela, graficzny schemat) *Galactic Coordinates *Globular Clusters and Satellite Galaxies *Outbound Flight *Secrets of The Claatuvac Guild *The Centrality *Little Empires **The Pentastar Alignment **Zero Command **The Greater Maldrood **Zsinj's Empire **The Eriadu Authority **The Ciutric Hegemony **The Constitutional Protectorate of Prakith *A Closer Look: Mon Calamari Space *The Phantom Menace *Attack of The Clones *Revenge of The Sith *A New Hope *The Empire Strikes Back *Return of The Jedi Mapy *The Galaxy (mapa) *The Deep Core (mapa) *The Core (mapa) *The Colonies (mapa) *Galactic Population c. 25 ABY (mapa tematyczna) *The Inner Rim (mapa) *The Expansion Region (mapa) *The Mid Rim (mapa) *Hutt Space (mapa) *The Outer Rim (mapa) *Client States and Miscellaneous Regions (mapa polityczna) *The Rakata Empire c. 30,000 to 25,200 BBY (mapa historyczna) *The Conquests of Xim The Despot 25,127 to 25,096 BBY (mapa historyczna) *The Pre-Republic Galaxy c. 25,100 BBY (mapa historyczna) *Origins of The Jedi and other mystic traditions in the young Republic c. 25,000 to 22,000 BBY (mapa historyczna) *Galactic Explorations (mapa historyczna) *The Sith Empire c. 5000 BBY (mapa historyczna) *The Great Hyperspace War c. 5000 BBY (mapa historyczna) *The Great Sith War 4000 to 3996 BBY (mapa historyczna) *The Jedi Civil War (Second Sith War) 3959 to 3956 BBY (mapa historyczna) *The Mandalorian Wars 3976 to 3960 BBY (mapa historyczna) *The Fall of The Republic and the new sith wars 1004-1000 BBY (mapa historyczna) *The Hapes Cluster (mapa) *The Hydian Way c. 3693 BBY (mapa tematyczna) *Sidious's Preparations 52-32 BBY (mapa tematyczna) *Events of the film begin on 3:4:14 (mapa tematyczna) *The Fate of Outbound Flight 27 BBY (mapa tematyczna) *Tatooine, Geonosis, and the Arkanis Sector (mapa) *Events of the film begin on 13:5:16 (mapa tematyczna) *The Clone Wars the outer rim sieges 20-19 BBY (mapa historyczna) *The Clone Wars (mapa historyczna) *Kashyyyk and Neighbors (mapa) *Events of the film begin on 15:5:20 (mapa tematyczna) *Imperial Atrocities (mapa tematyczna) *The Adventures of Han Solo 14-0 BBY (mapa tematyczna) *The Centrality (mapa) *The Corporate Sector (mapa) *Missions Merciful and Otherwise 2-0 BBY (mapa tematyczna) *The Ultimate Power In The Universe 22 BBY - 12 ABY (mapa tematyczna) *Events of The film begin on 35:3:3 (mapa tematyczna) *Yavin and the Gordian Reach (mapa) *Famous Shadowports (mapa) *Flashpoints in The Galactic Civil War 2 BBY - 4 ABY (mapa historyczna) *The Road to Kessel (mapa) *The Spice Trade (mapa tematyczna) *Hoth and the Greater Javin (mapa) *Events of the film begin on 38:6:6 (mapa tematyczna) *Endor and the Moddell Sector (mapa) *Inner Zuma Region - Side View (mapa) *Events of the film begin on 39:3:3 (mapa tematyczna) *The Ssi-Ruuk and Nagai Invasions 4 ABY (mapa historyczna) *The New Republic Advances 4-6 ABY (mapa historyczna) *The Road to Coruscant 6-7 ABY (mapa historyczna) *The Hunt for Zsinj 7-8 ABY (mapa historyczna) *Campaigns After Zsinj's Death 8 ABY (mapa historyczna) *Thrawn's Campaigns 9 ABY (mapa historyczna) *Pentastar Alignment and The Imperial Remnant (mapa historyczna) *Out of The Deep Core 10-11 ABY (mapa historyczna) *Perils of The New Republic 12-17 ABY (mapa historyczna) *Mon Calamari Space (mapa) *The Senex and Juvex Worlds (mapa) *Vector Prime and The Vong Advance 60:5-61:3 (25-26 ABY) (mapa historyczna) *Collapse of The Core 61:3-62:4 (26-27 ABY) (mapa historyczna) *Into The Unknown Regions 62:4-64:6 (27-29 ABY) (mapa historyczna) *The Chiss Ascendancy (mapa) *The New Galactic Civil War 40-41 ABY (mapa historyczna) *The New Empire 137 ABY (mapa historyczna) Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne: *Baobab Merchant Marine Academy, Manda: Officer Candidate School Orientation, Day I *From a conversation with Platt Okeefe over Elba beers on Kwenn Space Station, 1 BBY *Baobab Merchant Marine Academy, Manda: Officer Candidate School Orientation, Day 12 Materiały wydane dodatkowo w formie suplementu: *Appendix - uzupełniona alfabetyczna lista planet (planeta, sektor, region, koordynaty) *Unstated Canon in Star Wars - The Essential Atlas (endnotes for atlas) *The Sectors of The Expansion Region 0 ABY (mapa) *Grumani Sector (mapa) *The Sectors of The Mid Rim 0 ABY (mapa) *The Sectors of The Outer Rim 0 ABY (mapa) *The History of The Tion Cluster c. 25150 BBY to c. 24000 BBY (mapa historyczna) *The Conquests of Xer c. 25150 BBY to c. 25130 BBY (mapa historyczna) *Tion Cluster (mapa) *Chelloa (mapa) *Operation Influx (mapa historyczna) de:The Essential Atlas en:The Essential Atlas es:The Essential Atlas fi:The Essential Atlas nl:The Essential Atlas pl:The Essential Atlas pt:The Essential Atlas ru:Иллюстрированный Атлас Kategoria:Publikacje encyklopedyczne